dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja (3.5e Class)
:This is a variant class written for the Tome series. You may be looking for the ninja class that appears in Complete Adventurer. Ninja There is no such thing as a ninja. No matter what people say. Nope. No way. Impossible. P.S.: People who ask too much about ninjas disappear. Making a Ninja Abilities: Intelligence and dexterity Races: It's funny, but bulky and/or heavily-built races don't tend to become ninjas. Elves become ninjas. Humans become ninjas. Dwarves don't. Neither do orcs or gnomes. Alignment: Totally sweet Starting Gold: 3d8×10 gp (140 gp). Starting Age: As fighter Hit Die: d6 Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ninja. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ninjas are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, as well as two exotic weapons of their choice. They are not proficient in any armour. : A number of a ninja's special abilities only function when they can move freely. A ninja can only move freely when wearing no armour or when wearing light armor with a +0 armour check penalty and a maximum dexterity bonus of +8 or more. He must also not be using a shield, and can not be carrying more than a light load. (Ex): The Ninja gains the benefits of Armoured in Life, just like a Monk. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja multiplies his base speed by 1.5 (round down), particularly when doing a "Ninja run" pose. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): Ninja are great at using the walls to propel themselves. Not only does he suffer no falling damage when next to a wall, he may also double her jumping height and distance when starting off next to a wall, and if between two walls, gains a Climb speed equal to his land speed. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): Ninja always seize the initiative at the last moment and do things before anyone else can react. In combat, if there is no Surprise round, the ninja gains his own Surprise round. If there IS a Surprise round, the Ninja can act in it, going first. If there are multiple ninja in the fight, they act simultaneously at the beginning of the surprise round. A multiclassed ninja can only access this ability if he possesses more levels of ninja than any other class. (Su): As a standard action, the ninja may become Invisible at will, as per the spell. (Ex): Ninja move so fast they get speed lines when they move. The ninja may add his Int bonus to his Initiative, and to all melee attack and damage rolls made against flat-footed or flanked opponents. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): Ninja are possibly the best surfers in the world. He may move on water as though it were a solid surface, and is immune to the effects of grease and similar spells and effects. If he stops on water, he must make a DC 40 Balance check to remain standing on top. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The ninja can see and hear incorporeal/ethereal creatures normally, so they must make Hide/Move Silently checks to sneak up on him. (Su): The ninja can charm monster with only a wink. This effect is useable at-will, as a standard action. The save DC is equal to 10 + half the her level plus his Int mod. (Su): With a DC 15 Disguise check, a ninja can effectively cast disguise self. With a DC 20 check, he can effectively cast alter self. (Su): Mist is a ninja's best friend. He can call upon it, as per the spell obscuring mist, at will, though only one such effect can be active at a time. (Ex): When the ninja punches someone who is flat-footed or flanked, they are crippled by pain. The foe becomes staggered for one round and falls prone unless they succeed on a fortitude save; the save DC is equal to 10 + half of his level plus his Int mod. (Ex): You would think a ninja could fly by looking at them jump (also, they can fly). Ninjas double the height and distance result of any jump check. This stacks with the distance gained from the Wall Jump ability. Additionally he gains a Fly speed equal to half his base speed with clumsy maneuverability, but he is flat-footed while flying. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex) (see below): The ninja becomes a member of a very secret Ninja clan. As benefits, he can call upon their assistance for information, and is taught the secret techniques: he may cast knock, detect traps, and identify as Spell-like abilities at will. These only require swift actions to cast, however. (Ex): The ninja is great at moving about in all situations. She may move at regular speed while being stealthy, and does not suffer penalties for difficult terrain. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): Have you ever heard a Ninja, as opposed to the short scream of their victim? I didn't think so. But sometimes, a Ninja has to travel with a plate-armoured Cleric, a Dire Bear (Druid) and a Knight on a steam engine. He may, at will, radiate a 20' Aura of silence, masking all noises made. (Su): By spending a Full-Round Action making indecent gestures, the Ninja may cause a Suggestion or Hold Person effect on a target who can see him and fails a Will save (Int-based). Additionally, if the target passes the save, they still take a -3 penalty on Will saves for one round and suffer 5d6 Non-lethal damage. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): Just when you think you have a Ninja, you actually have a log. The Ninja is behind you. As an Immediate action, the Ninja may Dimension Door to any location up to 30' away, leaving a puff of smoke and a wooden log behind. Additionally, he may spend a Standard Action to Dimension Door 30' away, leaving a Mirror Image behind for 4 rounds. When the image ends, a log appears. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja may make a Full Round action (or two Partial actions) and a Swift action in the Surprise round, as opposed to just one Partial action (that is, a standard action or a move action).A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex):'The ninjacan never be pinned down. Any Escape Artist check may be made as a Standard action that does not provoke, and he may make Epic checks at the following DCs: Extremely Tight Space (a chimney, a glass jar, someone's anus) DC 30, Walls of Force DC 40 or Caster Level + 5, whichever is higher. He also gains a +8 bonus to escape a grapple. None of this applies when wearing heavy armour or when heavily encumbered. ' (Su): The Ninja gains a Fly speed (Average) equal to his base speed. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): When flying or jumping, the Ninja may make a special charge attack. He moves in a straight line, up to twice his movement speed, and attacks everyone in this line. He gains the charge bonus and penalty, and additionally, anyone struck is Dazed for one round if they fail a Fort save (Dex-based DC). A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja cannot be seen when he doesn't want to be. This is like Invisibility, except that it is (Ex) and True Seeing doesn't cut it. The only way to see him is to know what you're looking for and beat his Hide with a Spot check with no bonuses to the Spot check from equipment, spells or effects - only 1d20 + ranks + ability score + feats. Or if he ends the effect voluntarily or by attacking or passing out. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): I bet you think you're really smart for trying to grapple the Ninja. You won't for long. Ninja can act normally while being grappled, even if lifted or pinned - including movement (the grappler can hold on and be moved with him or can let go), and doesn't lose her Dex bonus to AC. Furthermore, his opponent IS flat-footed against his attacks. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): The Ninja can conjure a Hallucinatory Terrain effect at will. Only one such effect can be active at a time. (Su): The Ninja can cast Mirror Image at will, however cannot use it while even a single image still remains - he can't even refresh it, having to wait until the final clone vanishes. Additionally, when attacking foes in melee combat, he deals +2d6 damage for every remaining image. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja becomes even faster. He may make a Move action as an Immediate action, and makes 10' steps of adjustment instead of 5' steps (unless she only wants to move 5'). With a DC 25 Balance check he can instead make 15' steps of adjustment. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): The Ninja learns secret Ninja skills that would be forbidden if Ninjas didn't find them so funny. Firstly he may, with a Standard action, create a magic dust that if inhaled or consumed (it dissolves in liquid) creates an Emotion: Love (or Lust or Trust) effect. The save DC is Int-based, and the powder becomes useless after one hour if not used. Secondly, no sexual encounter with him ever needs to be played out, as the partner(s) automatically have "a very good time" and their attitude changes to Fanatical. This lasts for twelve hours, but may be, ahem, renewed. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): With a Swift action, the Ninja may call out to a foe who understands his language and can hear him. The foe must pass a Will save (Int-based DC) or immediately make a Move action directly towards the Ninja, regardless of obstacles or provoking. Alternatively he may force them to, on their next action, attempt to charge him instead of whatever they were going to do, but this must be decided when he uses the ability. This a Mind-Affecting Language-Dependent ability. (Ex): If the Ninja has a trap on hand, he can set it in one Standard action, she's that fast. The DC to spot it is equal to a Sleight of Hand check he makes, and the DC to disarm is is that plus five. The DC to avoid being horribly maimed is normal for the trap, however. (Su): The Ninja can even cut ghosts. All of his attacks affect incorporeal and ethereal creatures as though they were neither, and ignore Armour and Shield bonuses to AC as well as all kinds of Damage Reduction (including DR X/-). (Ex): Those who would normally be staggered upon failing a save against the Ninja's Kidney Punch instead become Nauseated for 1d4 rounds, although they do still get the save. (Su): The Ninja may, with a DC 35 Disguise check, Polymorph as per the spell. True Seeing does not trump this. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): Shouting "YARR!" provokes an Attack of Opportunity from the Ninja. Additionally, he gains a +4 bonus to Hit and +4d6+4 Damage against Swashbucklers, Dread Pirates and all ship-owners, and enjoys a doubled critical threat multiplier against them. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): If someone within 30' casts a spell on himself, the Ninja may elect to, as not an action, gain the effects as well. Note that if the Lich turns out to have been casting Harm, it gets healed whereas she is damaged as normal (unless Negative energy heals him normally). (Ex) (See below) Having risen through the ranks, the Ninja is shown the secret scrolls and gains special abilities. He may cast Disintegrate, Utterdark and Hold Monster once each per minute as spell-like abilities. (Su): People are always distracted while fighting the Ninja. He always counts as flanking enemies. This is a mind-affection ability which functions when wearing no armour, or Light armour that provides no ACP and has a Max Dex of +8 or more. Does not function if he is more than Lightly encumbered. (Ex): The Ninja does not care for honour, and makes a hobby out of putting the boot in when facing an enemy. If a foe has fallen Prone, her attacks automatically hit them. If he focuses all attacks against this fallen foe, they must make a Fort save (Dex-based DC) or become Helpless from pain for 1 round. (Ex): The Ninja gains the ability to not be noticed. It becomes impossible to detect him with Divinations unless he wants to be, and he never provokes Attacks of Opportunity. Likewise enemies can't use readied actions against him. However, if an enemy has an ability that lets them take Attacks of Opportunity on someone who hasn't provoked, or lets them force foes to provoke, it still works against him. (Ex): People die when they are killed. All attacks made by the Ninja ignore Fast Healing and Regeneration - the damage is there until healed (such as by magic) or the very long recovery of X per day. Anyone slain by the Ninja can never come back without a True Resurrection or a Wish. (Su): This ability works like Sexy no Jutsu, except every foe within 50' is affected. If anyone is successfully affected for 3 rounds in a row they must make a Fort save (same DC) or die, but they will die happy. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): If the Ninja makes a full attack against a single foe denied their Dex bonus, and every attack hits, then instead of any other effects requiring saving throws, she may force them to make a single Fort save (Int-based DC, +1 for every hit beyond the first) or die, exploding in a shower of gore. (Ex): If someone casts a spell within 30' of the Ninja, he may spend an Immediate action to steal the effects. The spell is still cast, but all effects are resolved against the Ninja. He can do this after identifying a spell being cast. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): The Ninja may, as an Immediate action, cause an attack, spell or effect directed at him to instead target the attacker. They must continue to use it at full force with the full bonus used against him and cannot attempt to force the attack to miss or fail. A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Ex): The Ninja becomes the master of his clan, gaining the final secret arts: he gains Immunity to a single school of magic of his choice, and ceases aging, though bonuses will still accrue. Additionally his Int, Wis and Cha scores all suddenly increase by +4. (Su): The Ninja learns a trick that is forbidden to all but the most experienced Ninjas. Rumour has it the last person who tried it was sent home in a matchbox. He may, as a Full Round action, gaze upon a foe, who is entitled to a Will save (Int-based). If they fail, they cease to exist, permanently wiped from the face of the earth. Only a major quest can bring them back. If they succeed, they still suffer 2d6 negative levels. The Ninja may elect to sacrifice himself with this power, but can never be compelled to do so via magic or trickery: if he does, the foe receives no save and is simply destroyed, but the same applies to her. They are both gone forever, for a given value of "forever". (Su): The Ninja may cast Nightmare Terrain at will, though only one such effect may be in play at a time. Additionally, every round, one target of his choice in the area can be targeted with a Shadow Well effect. (Ex): The speed of the Ninja now increases to double the base speed. Additionally, he may move as though by teleportation, ignoring all barriers and such, and leaves a thunderclap behind when doing this. The thunderclap affects all within 10' of where he previously stood, knocking them Prone and Dazing them for one round if they fail a Fort save (Dex-based DC). A ninja must be able to move freely to use this ability. (Su): If the Ninja is ever killed, as long as the body is not destroyed and the soul is not consumed/bound/destroyed, he simply comes back 24 hours later, none the worse for wear. Ex-Ninjas: No such thing. A ninja may stop sneaking in the night and silently slaying people. They may raise children and even grandchildren. But a ninja will ALWAYS be a ninja. Campaign Information Playing a Ninja Religion: Ninja tend to respect ancestors and ghosts, but would not trust any god claiming to be a god of ninjas. For good reason. Other Classes: Ninjas live and die by their stealth, so they put up with people wearing heavy armor and shouting battle cries with a certain amount of exasperation. Combat: Fast-moving, hard-hitting, effect-slinging, sneaky skirmishing. Ninjas in the World Organizations: Ninjas tend to form clans. The clans can be mercenary, or loyal to a ruler or country or noble or similar. Rank tends to be based on experience and ability, and impressing the clan elders will raise your status and get you some sweet perks. NPC Reactions: "Did you hear something? I'm sure I heard--'HGURK!'" Ninja Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (History) can research ninjas to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Of course, should they be in a place where there are actually ninjas, they are like to find out all sorts of misinformation. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Tome Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:April Fools